edtechnology126fandomcom-20200214-history
Edtechnology126 Wiki
Let us explore various resources to have a clear understanding of this lesson. Here are some terms and concepts that you need to know and understand. Technology refers to a mix of process and product used in application to knowledge. It includes tools from pencil and paper to the latest electronic gadgets and tools for practical tasks. Information andCommunication Technology Literacy or ICT Literacy is '''the use of digital technology, communication tools and/ or networks to access, manage, integrate, evaluate, create and communicate information in order to function in a knowledge society. TECHNOLOGY is the ability to find, evaluate, utilize, share and create contents using information technologies and the internet (Cornell University). According to American Library Association (2018), digital literacy is the ability to use information and communication, requiring both cognitive and technical skills (hptts://edweek.org. download 06-03-18). * '''On-line digital tools apps use an Internet connection to access the information needed. A common example is Skype. It is specializes in providing video chat and voice calls between computers, tablets, mobile devices via internet and to regular telephones. Off-line digital tools and apps can still be used even if there is no internet access. Among these are Canary Learning, Pocket, Evertone, ibooks KA LITE (Gupta, Priyaka, 2017) downloaded in edtech review. Instructional technology is the theory and practice of design development, utilization, management, and evaluation of the processes and resources for learning. Software refers to program control instructions and accompanying documentation; stored on disks or tapes when not being used in the computer. By extension, the term refers to any audio visual materials (Smaldino, 2005) Multimedia is a sequential or simultaneous use of variety of media formats in a given presentation or self-study program. * Internet '''is massive network of networks, a networking infrastructure. It connects millions of computer can together globally, forming a network in which any computer can communicate with any other computer. * '''World Wide Web (www) '''is also called the Web which is a graphical environment on computer networks that allows you to access, view and maintain documentations that can include text, data, sound and videos. It is a way of accessing information over the medium of the internet. It is sharing model that is built on top of the internet. * '''Web access '''is the ability of the learner to access the Internet at any point during the lesson in order to take advantage of the array of available education resources. * '''Webquest '''is an inquiry-oriented lesson format I which most or all''' information that learners work with comes from the web. * Productivity tools '''refers to any type of software associated with computers and related technologies that can be used as tools for personal, professional or classroom productivity. Examples: Microsoft Office, Apple works – word processing, grade and record keeping, web page production, presentation). * '''Technology Tool-'''is an instrument used for doing work. It can be anything that help you accomplish your goal with the use of technology. These technology tools can be classified as: (a) ''Data/Calculation Data examples: ''Excels, Sketchpads, probability constructor. (b) '''Design Tools '''These are used to make models and designs, GollyGee, and Crazy Machines among others. © ''Discussion Tools.'' There are 4 different approaches that utilize discussion on interaction in the internet. Those are threaded discussion forum, Blogging, Live chat and Video Teleconferencing, Netiquette and Safety on the Net. (d) ''Email- is a great communication ''sending messages, photographs, videos and other files. (e) ''Handheld- become ''popular among learners. These include Personal Digital Assistants, global positioning system, (GPS) and geographical periods. '''Webquest is a teacher structured experience for the students that is primarily based on use of the World Wide Web and typically takes one or more instructional periods. Blog is an online journal where posted from both teachers and students arranged. There are three kinds of blogs: blog used for communication, blogs used for instructions and blogs used for both. Wiki, an editable website usually with limited access, allows students to collaboratively create and posy written work or digital files, such as digital photos or videos. Flipped classroom utilizes a reverse instructional delivery, where the teacher is required to use the web resources as homework or out of class activity as initial instruction of the lesson which will be discussed during class time. Podcast is a video or audio multi-media clip about a single topic typically in the format of the radio talk show. The basic function of podcast are to retrieve information and to disseminate information. Google Apps is a cloud-based teaching tools which is stored in the Google server and is available for students both at home and in school. It includes Gmail, a free-email for all; Google calendar – a tool used for organizational purposes; Google sites that provide options for developing blogs and wikis; and Google docs is used for sophisticated word processing and editing document. Vlog-'''is a video blog where each entry is posted as a video instead of the text. '''Facebook is a popular social networking site used by students and adults worldwide to present information on themselves and to the world. VOIP (voice over internet protocol) is a category of hardware and software that enables prople t use the Internet as Transmission medium for telephone calls by sending voice data in packets using IP rather than traditional circuit transmission. Welcome to the ! We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse